Racing Stripes
by Ducati Monster
Summary: It all started when Mia made a new friend...Full summery inside.
1. A Meeting In The Park

**Title: **Racing Stripes

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Chapter Raiting:** T

**Time Period: **One year after the events of Fast and the Furious.

**Summery (Extended): **It all started when Mia met a new friend…The youngest of the Rossi family, Bianca Rossi. Still shaken by the events that followed the heists and the loss of Brian Mia is in desperate need of a friend. She willingly opens herself to Bianca and unwitting thrusts the entire baggage of the Rossi clan upon the Torettos.

_Italian translations at bottom of page, if you find a mistake please tell (and hopefully correct) me. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A Meeting In The Park_

Mia Toretto stared out over the campus of UCLA. In front of her sat a very large and very impressive looking medical book. It had taken a lot of courage for her to take the leap into Premed – it meant a lot of work and a lot of dedication. But being a doctor was something Mia had always been interested in. She wanted to work with children, perhaps even in the Neonatal Ward. Dom had already expressed his wishes for her to become a family doctor, he was afraid she'd get to emotionally involved in her cases. He was most likely right, but it was a hurtle she'd cross when she reached it.

The harsh frown that had altered her face as she attempted to memorize the human anatomy faded at the thought of her brother. Life had been hard on him since the heists had been broken up. After the bust Mia had to force Dom to go into hiding. He was never a man to hide from the beginning and the only thing her brother had wanted to do was go to Vince's and Jesse's side. She remembered how her brother had cried out of relief and in guilt when he heard that both would be fine, but Jesse would never walk again without a cane. It was only later when Brian called the house from a payphone to let them know that the police had nothing on them would she allow her brother to go their sides.

He barely left their side until they were released. He didn't even leave them when Letty had left. Mia never fully knew the contents of the conversation that took place between her brother and the female driver in the locked Men's Room on the fourteenth floor of LA General Hospital, and she doubted she ever would. It was enough for her to see what it had done to Dom.

Her brother had lost everything in one fatal sweep. It had changed him - but only in a way Mia could see. He was still the hard ass street king he always was. But he was a little bit harder on the inside. Mia feared the kindness that had made Dom take in so many strays had left him permanently with Brian.

Mia felt her throat threaten to close at the thought of Brain O'Conner. She snapped her book so loudly that the other members of her study group almost jumped. She wasn't going to think about Brain. It had been a year. Things were finally beginning to pick up. Dom was still making a killing at the races; the garage and store were doing good. Count that in with the profits left over from the heists and you could almost say they were finically well. Well enough for Dom to be able to afford to send her to UCLA.

Deciding that the day was far to nice to spend cooped up in a musty library Mia apologized to her study group and packed up her stuff. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she forced herself to dismiss all thoughts about Brian and the past. Today she was just going to enjoy the sunshine.

The day outside was brilliant, the best they had had in weeks. Though it was a LA summer a cooling breeze made it all the more bearable. Mia opened her car door and almost winced as a wall of heat hit her. Starting the AC Mia headed to her favorite park, singing high spirited tunes along with the radio. Today she wasn't going to think about it. Today she wasn't going to think about Brian. Today she wasn't going to think about it.

With Mia's driving she had little time negotiating traffic and making it to her favorite park. She picked up her medical text books – just in case she decided to stay – and headed through the park. Despite the heaviness of the text books Mia was really enjoying her walk. Nature seemed to sense today was a beautiful day and went out of it's way to accentuate it.

She was interrupted from her thoughts of the beauty as she turned the corner and was almost assaulted by a very grumpy looking twenty-something.

"Move out of my way." He growled, nearly pushing her out of the way as he stormed away. There was a shout and a sudden rustle of bushes and a girl stepped onto the path.

"Tommaso Rossi tornare qui!" The girl screamed.

"Seccare Bianca!" The grumpy man shouted over his shoulder.

"Tommaso!" But the grumpy man, now known to Mia as Tommaso, ignored the hysterical cry of the girl and disappeared beyond the curve. Mia didn't quite know what to do. She had obliviously just witnessed some sort of quarrel and if that wasn't awkward enough, in front of her stood a completely hysterical girl, staring after Tommaso as if he had just crushed her world. Perhaps a break up?

The girl was small, with long dark brown hair that she had tied up in a high pony tail. Mia shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what she should do. The small movement caught the girls attention and seemingly for the first time she became aware of Mia. A quick blush spread up her checks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you standing there!" She sobbed, her small frame shaking with her sobs. In the background an engine motorcycle bike roared to life and the girl's brown eyes grew large with shock. As the sound distanced itself she started sobbing again. Finally deciding that something had to be done Mia stepped forward and put an arm around the girl's shoulder, leading her over to the nearest bench. "He-He left me!"

"Sh now." Mia said softly. She pulled a bottled water from her purse. She spun the top off and offered it to the girl. "Drink." Gratefully the girl did. With each sip she seemed to get calmer and calmer.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She muttered grimly.

"That sounded like a bad fight. Tommaso is your boyfriend?" The girl snorted and took another sip of water, glaring at where he had walked off.

"Worse then that I'm afraid. My brother. I don't know why we fight so much. He's just such an idiot!" She said with heavy annoyance. "He's so stubborn. And he always has to be the center of attention. It's his way or the highway! So overprotective! Do one thing he doesn't like and he throws a fit and leaves you in a park!" Mia chuckled.

"I know your pain. My own brother is a bit of an ass at time. He likes being the Alpha male that's for sure." Mia said with an affectionate smile. She rarely fought with Dominic, but when they fought they really fought. The girl eyed Mia suspiciously for a moment before her face lit up with a grin. She stuck out her hand.

"Bianca Rossi at your service. Sorry you saw me at my worst."

"Not a problem. Mia Toretto." Mia eyed the rather large textbooks Bianca was holding. "You're an UCLA student?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm going to be a veterinarian."

"But your-"

"So young. I know I know. I look like I'm a teenager." Bianca grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm twenty two actually, or I will be in about a week." Mia stared at the small girl in shock. Twenty two! She was only a year younger then herself!

"Your tiny." Mia said, leaning back to stare at the short girl. Bianca laughed.

"Don't I know it. Jackasses like Tommy – that's what we call him most of the time – love reminding me off it. What about you? You in Med school?"

"Premed actually."

"Sweet. As a warning from a vet in training; stay away from the cafeteria's Mystery 505 barbeque – you know the one you automatically get on Wednesdays when you sign up for your meal card? I'm pretty sure it's cat."

Mia laughed and assured she hadn't been exposed to the cat barbeque as she usually ate lunch at home or at one of therestaurants in the student lobby. They talked as Bianca finished off her water and went on after. Mia liked the girl, they seemed to get along wonderfully and Mia was really looking forward to the idea of having a friend. She had lost contact one way or another with most of her old ones after the bust. Mia looked at her watch and did a double take.

"It's already five thirty! I've got to get home or my brother will be upset." Mia gathered her stuff in and looked over at the now miserable looking Bianca. She had her cell phone to her ear. After a few tries she gave up.

"I don't know where they all could possibly be, but no one's picking up. It's cool Mia, get home before super brother freaks, I know what that's like. I'll get home somehow."

Mia didn't like the idea at all. Who knew how long Bianca would be sitting out here. What if she was still here when it got dark? What if someone came along and tried something? Mia held up a finger and dialed up her phone.

"Dom? Yeah I'm on my way home and I'm bringing a friend…No it's not a six pack Dominic it's a person. Yes, so seat an extra seat. Jesus." Mia hung up the phone with a roll of her eyes. Bianca smiled hesitantly as she stood.

"Mia are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! Come on over, met the Toretto family and all it's extensions. You can try your family from the house. It's better then sitting around here. Besides, my brother cooks a mean barbeque. No cats I promise." Bianca laughed and nodded, hefting her textbooks under her arm.

"Alright, you've won me over! Lead the way!"

They talked cheerfully on the drive home. Bianca praised Mia's car but admitted that she didn't know much about them. What a breath of fresh air. They arrived at Echo Park and before long they were trudging around back. Dominic was bent over the barbeque, turning the meat with a look of expertise as Leon rattled on about something. Jesse and V were hunched over a car plan that was spread over the table. Mia rolled her eyes. Some things never change.

"Are all these your brothers?" Bianca asked as she viewed the group with large eyes. "I thought I had it bad!" Mia laughed and shook her head.

"It's more like a extended family. Come on, I'll introduce you." She led her new friend over to Dom. "Hey Dom, this is my friend Bianca Rossi."

Dom's face flickered at the named Rossi. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the suddenly extremely nervous looking Bianca.

"Rossi? Where have I heard that name before?" Dom paused for a minute before shrugging his shoulder. "Well, welcome to dinner. This moron to my left is Leon and the two at the table are Jesse and Vince. Jesse's the small one."

"Nice to meet you." Dominic looked surprised as she thrust out her tiny hand. Mia watched in humor as Dom shook it, a smirk on his face. "And before you ask, I'm twenty two. I know I look younger."

"Good to know." Dom said cheerfully. Mia rolled her eyes and pulled Bianca over to the table. They sat down across from the boys. Jesse barely sent them a glance and a muttered hello before becoming enrapt with the plans again. Thank heavens, Mia thought darkly, that Vince had an inch of manners.

"What you say your name was?" Never mind.

"Bianca. I got UCLA with Mia. Well, not with Mia. But same campus." Vince nodded and not so discreetly gave Bianca the once over.

"You look like your nineteen."

"V!" Mia snapped. Vince looked from her to Bianca in confusion. To Mia's relief Bianca just laughed and said he reminded her of one of her friends somewhat. Mia and Bianca continued chatting with Vince throwing in comments every now and then and before they knew it dinner was ready.

Bianca got a once over verbally during dinner but Mia could tell she didn't really mind. She could tell that she was really going to like Bianca - if she chose to extend the friendship. Which was something that Mia was fairly positive she was. Dom and the boys seemed to like her, and that was enough of a test for her.

Dinner was almost over when the subject got around to nasty scars and Bianca showed them all a large one on her ankle from where she had broken it. As Mia knew he would Vince launched into an explanation about his scars. Mia sipped her ice tea as she wondered just how many times she was going to have to lie to her new friend about what happened. Lying wasn't her favorite thing to do. But Mia would do anything to protect her boys. Anything.

Vince was about halfway through his story when Bianca's cell rang. Not that it mattered, most of it was bullshit anyway, but V seemed annoyed none the less. Apologizing Bianca dug through her purse for her phone. Finally finding it she answered cheerfully. Like someone had turned on a switch and the sweetness morphed to anger.

"Where am I? Where are you Tommy? You expected me to just sit in that park all night?" Sliding from the picnic table with a look of apology Bianca walked a bit away. Mia watched in some humor as she shifted her stance onto her left foot and rested her hand on her hip. "If Mia hadn't taken me home…don't you say that! You don't even…oh no Tommaso! Don't even bring that up!...Vaffanculo! Don't you hang up! Don't you hang u-"

Bianca stopped talking for a moment and simply stared at the back of their house. Mia got the direct impression that she had in fact been hung up on. Bianca snapped her phone shut and returned to the table.

"My families such jerks." She grumbled as she sipped her beer.

"I don't get along with my family either." Jesse said sympathetically. Before Bianca could comment her cell phone went off again.

"If your calling to…oh. Hey…Yeah he did…Yeah I did…Sorry. Um, hold on. Mia where is this place?" Bianca repeated the address and then sighed as she hung up. "Sorry about that guys. That was really rude of me to fight while your having dinner. And this is the second time you've had to deal with Tommy and my shit Mia."

Mia waved it off with a smile. Everyone had their problems right? Besides, it was almost humorous they way Bianca had sounded when she fought. When she wasn't crying that was.

"It doesn't matter. That's what friends are for right?" At the word friends Bianca visibly brightened. "We that have horridly overprotective brothers gotta look out for each other right?"

"Right." Bianca agreed, laughing at the look on Dominic's face. "That was my cousin on the phone. She said she should be here any minute, was in the neighborhood or something like that." Mia couldn't help but not the suspicious note in Bianca's voice as she said the last part. Bianca stood again and Mia watched as she offered her hand again to Dom. He took it, once again that smirk on his face. "Thanks so much for dinner Dominic, it was great. And it was a pleasure meeting you all."

She repeated the hand shake with all the others, though Mia couldn't help but notice that she held hands with V for a little longer then necessary. Mia hoped something would happen there. Though Vince still hadn't given up on her completely, his feelings for her had definitely lessened. In some twisted way it was sad, Mia would miss the security of always knowing she would have at least one man looking at her that way. But she truly had no intention of getting romantically involved with a man she felt was like her own brother.

The roar of an engine lit out the neighborhood and grew louder as it pulled into the drive way. The bike came into view and Mia corked and eyebrow in surprise. She admitted when she had heard the sound she was expecting a Roadster or something. But this bike was not what she was expecting. Perhaps it was being around Dom that made her stare at it with such scrutiny.

The level of detail put into the paint job made it clear that the rider was more then just a pleasure rider. The entire bike was a bright blue, with orange, green and white stripes thrown in almost randomly but clearly with a design in mind. There was a detail on it, but Mia wasn't close enough to make it out completely. There were a few company names printed towards the bottom and around the edges of the seat. In large, bold white letters on the side was the name 'Ducati' and in a smaller size 'Superbike'.

It's engines shut off and the sudden silence seemed like a slap. The rider popped the kickstand down and stepped off the bike. A slender frame outlined by a tan and red leather ridding jacket reached up and tugged off the full face helmet.

The relation between the two Rossi was clear the moment it came off. The same tan skin, the same brown eyes and the same dark hair. But that's where the similarities ended. Her hair was short compared to Bianca's lengthy cut and pulled into tight French braid. She placed the helmet on the handle bars before giving a slight wave and stepping to the yard.

To Mia she seemed to have a harsh air around her, a certain intimidation and confidence in her step that Bianca lacked. Bianca seemed young and innocent. She gave off a sweet aura that had so easily won over the Toretto household. Mia wasn't so sure the same thing would happen with the new Rossi.

"You came to pick me up in that?" Bianca asked, abruptly tearing Mia from her observation of the woman. She was walking forward to meet her cousin.

"Tommy's bringing your bike. He should be here soon." The woman answered as she leaned in and exchanged a kiss on the cheek with Bianca. She turned her attention to Mia. Mia was surprised to find a friendly note in the cold brown eyes. "You must be Mia." She held out her hand, Mia took it with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of my baby cousin. She and her brother can really go at it."

"It's alright." Mia assured her.

"All the same, thanks. I hope you and Bianca can be friends. She doesn't have many." Ignoring the cry of 'hey!' from Bianca she carried on. "I'm Alessandra Rossi, but I would prefer it if you called me Aless." She stared pointedly at Dom.

"Oh! This is my brother Dominic Toretto. And this is Leon Henderson, Vince Andrews and Jesse Duley." Aless held her hand out to Dominic.

"Dominic Toretto." She said as she was shaking it, a curious half smile on her face. "As in Toretto, King of the Street Races?"

Uh oh.

"The one and only." Mia rolled her eyes as her brother became extremely smug with himself. Next to her Bianca gave a small sound of surprise before looking at her cousin worriedly. "I didn't think you were a fan of car racing by the looks of your ride over there." He gestured at the resting bike with his Corona. "What you packing?"

"Just enough." Aless answered with a smile that matched Dominic. "Sometime I'm gonna have to show you the other side of racing in this town Toretto."

"I think that'd be a good idea. I'm sure it would be a learning experience."

Mia stared at the two. Now Bianca's nervousness was becoming her own. She didn't like the challenge she was seemingly radiating off of both of them. She shared a concern look with Bianca. Obliviously Bianca's cousin was a motorcycle racer, maybe even a good one by the way she was acting now. And Dom had such an inflated ego he might go and do something very stupid if left unsupervised in this woman's presence.

Before anything else could happen the rumble of a motorcycle once again filled the air. Mia almost laughed at what she was next. Besides her Bianca showed none of her restraint and laughed freely. Tommy, still looking as unhappy as ever, was dismounting from a very pink and purple motorcycle. On the side in big purple letters it said 'Biker chick'.

It was oblivious as the two bikes stood next to each other that they were very different designs and Mia hoped that it meant that Bianca wasn't a racer. She had dealt with that all she wanted to. It would be nice to have one relationship in which the other member did not frequently put their lives on the line racing.

"I am never riding that piece of shit again." Tommy complained as he approached. He tossed Bianca her pink helmet as he fiddled with his own. He was promptly slapped on the back of the head by Aless.

"A Ducati Monster is not a piece of shit Tommaso." She growled out. Mia was just happy that Aless and Dom had stopped having their 'who's balls are bigger' contest. Tommy rubbed the back of his head ruefully as he was introduced to the others. His eyes lingered on Mia and she wondered if he even slightly felt remorse for his treatment of her earlier. It was clear that he didn't.

Out lined now in leather pants and a wife beater, a leather jacket hanging around his waist and large riding boots it was clear to Mia that while he was not built like Dominic, Tommy was still a big boy, muscles rippled as he moved. But his frame was more like V's if anyone's. And he couldn't be that big off an ass because as he stared looked over at his sister he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"Mi dispiace." He said softly. Instantly a smile erupted over Bianca's face and she reached out and gave him a hug. Mia wondered if all their fights were so easily forgiven and if they all got as out of hand as they did.

"Well. We're off." Aless announced as she headed back towards her bike. "Hurry up with your goodbyes Bianca, we've still got to stop home and get Tommy's bike."

"She's going to make him ride on the back of my bike." Bianca said with a giggle as Aless seated herself on her bike and pulled her helmet on. Sliding onto the back of the seat on Bianca's bike Tommy yanked his helmet down, his annoyance clear on his face before the green plastic covered it. Beside her Dom chuckled slightly.

"What?" Mia asked, confused.

"To have someone ride on the back of your bike is a very intimate thing." Bianca explained.

"It means he's her bitch." Dominic said as he took another sip of his beer. Man, she was really not liking that look in his eye.

"That's right." Bianca said looking at Dom with some new found respect. "I see you car boys do know a few things after all. It was great meeting you all! Mia, give me your numbers okay?"

After a brief exchange of numbers Bianca trotted off to her bike, pulling the full helmet over head and thumping the top of it in what Mia guessed was an attempt to get it on all the way. The roar of the two engines were enough to make the boys grin in appreciation. Mia watched in little surprise as Aless shot off, her bike quickly disappearing, and in extreme surprise at the ease of which Bianca handled her own bike. She was such a small girl! How could she even walk such a big bike!

The excitement over, Mia returned to the table and her quickly cooling food. She looked up to find Dom with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh yes, Mia was going to do her damnest to keep him from completing whatever stupid idea he was currently forming.

* * *

Italian translations: 

Tommaso tornare qui! – Tommaso come back!

Seccare Bianca! – Piss off Bianca!

Vaffanculo! – Fuck you!

Mi dispiace. – I'm sorry.

* * *

A little long at ten pages but that's alright. Introductions need to be long right? What do you all think? As you see I like bikes. Check out my profile to see pictures of the bikes I will use in this story. Aless and Tommy both have a Ducati Superbike 999R. Bianca has a Ducati Monster S2R. 


	2. Shot Down

**Title: **Racing Stripes

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Time Period: **One year after the events of Fast and the Furious.

**Summery (Extended): **It all started when Mia met a new friend…The youngest of the Rossi family, Bianca Rossi. Still shaken by the events that followed the heists and the loss of Brian Mia is in desperate need of a friend. She willingly opens herself to Bianca and unwitting thrusts the entire baggage of the Rossi clan upon the Torettos.

_Italian translations at bottom of page, if you find a mistake please tell (and hopefully correct) me. Thanks!_

The POV changes frequently in this story. Within the first few sentences you should be able to tell. If you see a page break in the middle of the story that means a POV change.

**Two things have come to my attention – one, there is a movie called Racing Stripes about some zebra or something. I'm not stealing the name. And two, there is actually an Italian MotoGP racer with the last name Rossi, I hadn't thought about it when I was writing this. Valentino Rossi is a very good racer, which must have been where I had heard the last name before. The last name of Rossi is not an attempt to ride off of Mr. Rossi's fame.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Introducing the Rossi_

A loud scream off 'Zoccola!' and 'You don't control my life!' woke Bianca up a good two hours before she needed to. The slam of the front door echoed throughout the house. Groaning Bianca yanked her window open in time to see Tommy mounting his bike.

"Tommy! Where are you going?" She shouted as he began to pull his helmet on. He looked up at her window and even from the second floor Bianca could see the anger and disgust that flared across his face.

"Stay out of this Bianca! Jesus Christ! Do you have to stick your god damn nose into everything?" Bianca's mouth fell open as he pulled his helmet on. The front door opened and there were quick footsteps down the stairs. Within moments Aless appeared from the house, clad in nothing but pants and bra. In her hand was a pair of wire cutters, which she brought promptly to the bike's break fluid line.

"Start the bike and I cut it." With a curse Tommy tore off his helmet. Bianca couldn't see his face from this angle but she could imagine what she would see. Lips pressed into a thin line, brown eyes a shade darker then normal with anger, practically obscured by the mop of curly black hair.

"What Alessandra? What the hell do you want now?" He demanded, the hand holding his helmet was flexing with his anger. That was never a good sign. He was really angry. She wondered what they had fought about now. Bianca wasn't going to say that she or Aless were angels but Tommy tended to bring these things upon himself. And Alessandra's fury was nothing to be taken lightly.

"Don't talk to your sister like that Tommaso." Aless warned, her thick voice carrying the extent of her anger to the upstairs window. Bianca was about to add something of her own when Aless shouted up at her. "Stay out of this!" Bianca shut her mouth and leaned back, crossing her arms. But she wasn't down for the count yet. Oh no, there was no way she was going to let this fade so easily. They had woken her up for crap's sake! If they wanted to keep it private they shouldn't be screaming it across the house.

"Well maybe if you two didn't wake me up I wouldn't be in your business!" She shouted back. Aless swung around and pointed a menacing finger in her direction.

"Bianca Geltruda Rossi partire!"

Bianca stepped back like she'd been slapped. How could she? She swore she wouldn't throw it around!

"Fine!" She shouted back and slammed the window down. Bianca shuddered at the sound of the name. Geltruda. Blah. What were her parents on when they named her that? Reaching for her cell phone Bianca dialed their number. She stalked into the hallway and the bathroom as the phone rang. She knew no one was going to pick up.

Her parents were missionaries in Africa and Bianca hardly ever got to talk to them. Giovanni Rossi was the kindest man Bianca had ever met. It literally pained him to see other hurt or suffering. Aida Rossi was equally like her husband in spirit. She was a doctor and put all her abilities to the single use of helping those less fortunate. But once she had children, Aida had been torn with another urge – to have a normal family.

And so Bianca and Tommy used to travel with them when they were younger, and those were fond memories for her to look back on. She had trouble remembering them but Bianca could recall dry plains and a night sky lit with pure starlight. But Bianca could also clearly remember one morning when a call came through that had made her mother had burst into tears and her father smoke through seven packs of cigarettes. Uncle Vito had died.

It was when she was older that her mother told Bianca how close the very different brother's were. Vito Rossi was a brash, harsh man who cared only about his racing carrier and his wife. Pippa was an Italian cook that met Vito after his return to Italy. Two months after Alessandra's ninth birthday Pippa passed away from cancer. A month after that Vito died in a violent bike crash. Some people called it suicide but the Rossi's in general refused to believe it.

Aless was a full two years older then Tommy and three years older then Bianca – the age gap made it difficult for them to understand each other. It didn't help that Aless's mental state was less then at its best. For a very long time the siblings had been weary of their quiet and withdrawn cousin. It wasn't until two years later that Aless had left her shell and the three had really bonded. And that was all due to Bianca's wonderful father. Giovanni had brought all of his brother's bikes and their equipment to their garage, permanently moving both cars out onto the driveway. And thus, Alessandra's real personality came out.

An overbearing, arrogant, vibrant girl that could talk motorcycle like it was a foreign language. Ever since she had set eyes on the bikes, Alessandra had changed. All thanks to Bianca's father.

But when Aless had turned eighteen, Bianca's parents felt old needs arise again. They transferred guardianship to Aless and returned to their missionary work. By that time all three of the children had jobs and with that income (plus the money their parents transferred into their account every three months) they were able to live quite comfortably.

They lived for a while with Jason Rollins, but he remarried and moved to other side of town, leaving his only daughter, VJ, to maintain his house and bike shop. VJ only made them pay half of the bills and help out at the shop, so they managed to get by more then fine. The shop sold bike parts and accessories as well as repairs and was never boring. So even the long shifts were alright.

Bianca dialed in the code that would redirect the phone call to her parent's voicemail. She had time to shower and dress by the time it finally connected. It always took the satellite forever to redirect and the machine malfunctioned frequently.

"Mama, Papá it's me Bianca! We're all fine here; give us a call when you can. Just something to muse on, why again did you make my middle name Geltruda? Love you tons, ciao!" She snapped the cell phone shut, pulled her hair into a thick pony and trotted down the stairs, keys to her Monster jingling as she went.

"Going to Mia's again kiddo?" VJ asked as she sipped her coffee, staring down at a pile of papers. Bianca nodded as she unpeeled a banana and shoved it into her mouth. "Don't you think your spending to much time over there? Your there everyday I'm sure they're sick of you by now."

Rolling her eyes Bianca flipped her off. VJ chuckled and returned to her work, fingers flying over a calculator pad. VJ was a certified genius, she had gotten a full ride to Harvard at the tender age of sixteen and returned home with a degree in political science. She had graduated with full honors and was the third in her graduating class. VJ was even invited to work as an understudy to the ambassador to the UN. She'd turned it all down though, claming that she just wanted to run her shop and live a quite life. While it ticked the hell out of her father, VJ's new step mom thought it was wonderful and so the issue was quickly dropped.

"Face it kiddo, four months of straight you and even I would lose my cool."

"Shut up VJ. Your just being mean because you don't have any friends." Bianca replied as she grabbed her helmet from its hook in the kitchen. She kissed her busy friend on the head as she passed and was rewarded with a grunt and a warning not to be late for her shift at the shop.

Aless and Tommy was no where to be seen Bianca noted with interest as she started her Monster. Their bikes were gone as well. Bianca shook her head, slapped her helmet on, strapped her gloves on and gunned it towards the interstate.

Bianca could already feel her heart quickening as she neared the exit that would lead her to the Toretto home. What VJ had said was true in the sense that Bianca had been there a lot. Almost everyday. As predicted, she and Mia had hit it off, and thankfully the rest of the Toretto family seemed to welcome her with open arms. She'd yet been taken to the Street Races that they apparently ruled over but Bianca wasn't too upset. After all, she hadn't taken any of them to any of the Saturday races.

In fact, Mia had been adamant of keeping Dom the hell away from them. Bianca was more then willing to go along with it. She shared Mia's reservations about Dominic and Alessandra spending time together. Bianca, now having spent time with both, could honestly say that they would butt heads. Two capo personalities spending time together was just like asking for trouble. But what the two girls were really worried about was the two becoming friends. That would be a very unholy alliance.

They would never escape its reaches.

Bianca chuckled under her helmet as she turned off of the highway. She didn't know who was worse at trying to control her life – Tommaso or Alessandra. Bianca swallowed. Not long now and she would be at the Toretto's. God she was pathetic. Bianca shook her head as she pulled to a stop at a stop light, setting her feet down to support the bike.

The first month was the easiest to be there. She got to know the boys, got to know Mia. Then Vince happened. Bianca didn't know why she was attracted to the bad mouthed, foul mannered, bull headed driver but she was. She _really _was. Bianca started spending more and more time in the garage, watching the boys work as she and Mia studied or talked. It didn't take long for the older girl to figure out who Bianca was lusting over. Mia seemed green light about the idea, even giving her insights into Vince's life.

His father was abusive and he never knew his mom. He met Dom in the second grade and they'd been friends ever since. He hurt his arm in an accident involving sharp metal and sometimes his leg aches from an old bullet wound. His favorite color was green, his favorite movie is xXx and the list went on and on.

She even cooked his favorite meals one at a time and brought it to the big Saturday dinner the Toretto's had weekly (even though she had to stop going because Aless needed her at the races). At first Vince had been surprised and pleased but by the third or fourth dish he grew suspicious and kept glaring over at Mia.

In everyway possible V was all but shooting down her. But Bianca wasn't going to give up. She didn't give up. That wasn't her style. Besides she thought with a sigh, she was quickly moving past extreme infatuation into something else. Not love per say, but something else. Something she didn't even really know how to label.

A call from her left caught Bianca's attention. Turning to look Bianca almost fell off her bike. At some point in her thinking Vince had pulled up next to her in his car. She raised her hand in a wave and flipped open her face visor.

"Hey V! What you doing out?" She called over.

"Grocery detail." He held up a six pack as if proof. "You on your way over?"

"Yeah! Damn, doesn't this light take forever?" She called over. Vince rolled his eyes and added that it was legendary for its light set.

"I don't think Mia's home for another hour."

"Oh. Can I still come over?"

"Don't see why not." The low rumble of a motorcycle slowing caught Bianca's attention and she turned from Vince, twisting to look behind her. Bianca's eyes widened as she recognized the group of Honda's behind her. In particular she was noticing the black and red Honda CBR1000RR at the head of the pack.

"Fuck me." She cursed as the Honda turned onto the street and began to approach her.

"Friends of yours?" Vince asked, his body twisted as he stared out his back window at the approaching bikes.

"You could call them that." Bianca said in a disdained tone. The guys behind her were bad news in the every since of the word. The last thing she was going to do was get Vince involved in this shit.

"I'm going to take the scenic route. I'll meet you at the house." Bianca reached up and flipped her visor down. It wouldn't do much good - it was clear instead of smoked - but Bianca wasn't counting on hiding. Her bike's unique paint job easily announced her presence to anyone with eyes.

"Alright." V said glancing at the Honda's out of his rear view mirror. He didn't look too pleased. Bianca leaned back, her hand sipping down to zip her riding jacket up. She tightened her gloves and brought one foot back up, her hands flexing on the handles.

She didn't race. Her bike wasn't as fast as the Hondas behind her. But she was basically raised by Alessandra and Tommaso Rossi - she knew how to ride a bike. Tommy had taught her a few tricks to do on her juiced up Monster that was unique only to the Ducati Monster line. He also taught her how to lose other riders. He made sure his little sister would be able to defend herself the moment Aless had first go involved with the Malovichs.

The Honda CBR1000RR pulled up next to her. The black helmet turned to look at her. The visor was smoked, revealing nothing of the face behind it. It didn't matter. She knew who owned that bike.

The rider looked her up once and down. She refused to look at him. The rider reached out and brushed his fingers along the side of her helmet in a mocking sense. Bianca could feel Vince watching. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to find him tensed, his hand resting on an object hidden from sight. Bianca had a suspicion it was a gun.

Like fucking hell she was allowing Vince to get involved with in this shit. Her eyes narrowed as the cross traffic slowed to a stop. Her entire body tensed as she waited for the light to turn. Her heart was pounding, she could feel each beat in her ears. Not for the last time Bianca wished that Aless had never gotten involved with the Malovichs. They were bad blood. She and Tommy could smell it from a mile away. But Aless rarely listened to others. Especially when she thought she was right.

The light turned and the Monster flared to life. It shot out and the Honda roared in response. He surpassed her easily. The second its black and red form shot past her Bianca slammed on the breaks and spun the bike 180 by its front wheel. It had barely stop rotating before she was off again, this time veering hard right and shooting off along the yellow divider.

It was only seconds before she heard the Hondas behind her. Trying to keep the fear from solidifying into the bile crawling up her throat Bianca gunned the Monster even more. She wished the cars would stop honking, the Doppler effect was fucking with her concentration. She turned hard, leaning with the frame. Bianca swerved through traffic at top speeds, blazing through intersections. She spared a glance behind her. Only two of the Honda's remained. They were both Honda CBR1000RR's, the red and black and a blue and white. Bianca narrowed her eyes as she turned back to the road.

Bianca only had a moment to register the red light ahead and the semi truck making its way across the intersection. Working on pure instinct Bianca pulled her right leg as far up as she could before she yanked the handle bars to as hard a right as she could manage. The bike toppled over and spun. Bianca screamed as she slid under the semi, closing her eyes and holding onto the bike. If she was thrown from it she was dead.

She'd never been so grateful for Tommy and Aless's instances that she wear her riding boots whenever she rode. They were the only thing keeping her foot from being torn up from the asphalt. Her toes were hurting like something she'd never imagined from where they were stuck under the bike. The asphalt scrapped across her right thigh, causing her to almost loose her grip on the Monster from the pain.

Blinking Bianca realized that the bike had stopped moving. And that she somehow was still alive and…she slowly moved each one of her body parts, crying in relief when she realized that aside her right toes everything were fictional. Reaching out she shut off the bike. It wasn't safe to keep it running until she'd seen what kind of damage was done.

Bianca pushed herself into a sitting position and gasped at how close her bike was to the taxi in front of her. A few more inches and she wouldn't be walking right now. The taxi driver was staring at her in a mixture of pure shock and terror. The semi driver was stopped a few feet through the intersection, screaming into his cell phone.

That's not good. Bianca managed to make the connections through her fear hazed mind. Police. Police not good. Groaning Bianca pulled herself up and with an even louder groan lifted her bike. She winced when she saw the damage to the Monster. It was all purely cosmetic, it could have been much, much worse. But still! God damn it!

Bianca pulled her helmet off, staring at the scratches along the side. It had most likely saved her life today. She felt like kissing it. The fact that she was alive still seemed unbelievable. The sound of clapping caught her attention and Bianca looked up to find both Hondas parked at the white line across the intersection. They were complementing her on her save. Bianca had never been more insulted. Slamming her helmet back on Bianca restarted the Monster. They were letting her go. And some how the pure arrogance of the Honda riders infuriated her.

Gunning the Monster Bianca ignored the fear she felt at going this quick so soon after the spill. She was nervous, shaken. The only thing she wanted to do was reach to Toretto home and collapse into Vince's arms. Bianca almost started crying again at the thought. She almost fell of her bike in relief as the Toretto home came into view. She slowed her bike down and pulled into the driveway. Bianca was nervous about the Monster being in such open sight so she walked it so that it was hidden by the house.

She pulled off her helmet and took her pony out. Shaking the rocks out of her hair she pulled it up again. She looked into her rear view mirror. Besides the still terrified look on her face you could hardly tell she almost just died. Bianca closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Bianca!" She jumped at the sound of Vince's voice and spun around to face him and Leon, a shaky smile on her face.

"Hey guys."

"Damn sister, what'd you do?" Leon asked as he kneeled in front of the bike. Bianca laughed and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I spun out." She lied. "Went right under a semi actually. Scariest thing of my life." She laughed again, shaking her head. "Aless is going to have my ass. Do you…Do you think you could fix it Leon?"

"If I had the paint. I doubt we got your pink and shit here." Leon said as he ran his hands over the scratches.

"Ah never mind." Bianca said with a sigh. "I gotta use the bathroom." Turning from the two she headed towards the house, limping slightly because of the pain of her toes and right leg.

She limped into the right bathroom, locking the door before peeling her right boot off. She tore off her riding jacket and gloves, tossing them in a corner. Bianca ran her fingers lightly over her red toes. Her boot had managed to keep them from breaking, but they were gonna be swollen for a while. Ice was what was needed. Nodding Bianca unbuckled her belt and tugged at her pants.

She hissed when the leather pulled at the scratches. The little ones weren't of much bother, but she had three lengthy ones running from her thigh to her knee. Fully bandaged (thanks to a box of Dom's band aids) and dressed Bianca cleaned up, tried to get the shakes from her hands and opened the door.

To find Vince sitting on the table across from the bathroom. Normally the thought of Vince waiting for her would have made Bianca prance around the house like a fairy but right now, but the look on his face was one that demanded answers and Bianca really didn't want to lie to him right now.

"V," Bianca said in a soft voice. "Please, I don't want to talk now." She limped past him, gritting her teeth as her newly freed toes screamed their protest. She pulled the conveniently kept ice pack from the fridge and limped over to the couch. Vince was shadowing her. It made Bianca really uncomfortable.

Almost collapsing onto the couch she brought the ice to her feet and almost shouted as the slightly weight caused pain to shoot up and down her leg. Vince stood on the other side of the coffee table, staring down at her with an annoyed look.

"Vince. It's nothing." Bianca said as she winced.

"Your hurt." He said in an equally annoyed voice. Bianca felt warmth flow through her. He was worried about her! "You're the first friend Mia has had in a very long time. It would break her heart if you got hurt. I'd hate to see that." Bianca sighed.

Good feelings gone.

"They're just some assholes I know. It's my fault really. I was showing off. Lost control."

"Bullshit." He growled out. Bianca shrugged, not looking up from her feet. He shook his head. "Fine, be fucking mysterious. But I'm not an idiot Bianca. I've been in this city long enough to hear about the Rossi's." Bianca stared up at him in shock.

Of course she had always suspected that they all knew more about her family then they were letting on, but the blunt almost verbal recognition of the under the table operations she knew her cousin had done was quite a shock. Vince shook his head and stormed from the room, slamming the screen door behind him as he headed out to where Leon was under his Skyline.

Bianca sighed, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. In less then an hour, she'd had her middle name used against her, crashed her bike, and made Vince angry at her. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she dialed Aless.

"What is it?" She answered. Bianca swallowed.

"I've-I've had an accident cugina." The silence that met her hears was almost unbearable for her to take. "Aless!"

"I'm here." She said coolly. "How did it happen?"

"I was on my way to Mia's and I…there was a semi…" Bianca felt unable to go on.

"Is the bike destroyed?" Aless demanded. Bianca shook her head.

"No. No." She said quickly. "The Monster's alright. It's alright. A bit scratched up. But it's alright." There was a sigh of relief.

"And you?"

"I'm fine. I just got scratched up. When I saw the semi I dropped the bike on it's side. I managed to slide under the semi. My toes are a little hurt, but I'm okay really."

"Good. You did very good Bianca, I'm proud of you." The complement and the soothing tone of Aless dulled the sting from her cousin's cold tone and Bianca found herself able to swallow again. "Ask Mia to let you stay until your foot healed enough to drive. Call me later tonight alright?"

"Yeah." Her voice sounded depressed even to herself.

"It's alright. The bikes not damaged badly, you're not hurt, the situation's fine."

"I guess." Bianca said with a sigh. Aless said goodbye and hung up before Bianca could respond. Sighing again Bianca aloud the stress to leave her body and fell backwards against the couch. She rested her head against the back and closed her eyes. The adrenaline was quickly leaving her body and exhaustion was setting in. In moments she was asleep.

She awoke again to pain It took her a moment to realize she was still in the Toretto living room. Mia was crouched in front of her, gently applying some sort of gel to her now black and blue toes.

"Hey Mia." She offered softly. Mia grinned up at her before clicking her tongue.

"Right when I thought I was going to have a boring friendship." The two laughed as Mia stepped away from the toes. The older girl had wrapped them gently, to keep the gel from getting rubbed off. "You've got Vince pissed as hell."

Bianca looked at her in surprise before looking out the window. The boys were in the back, sitting around the large bonfire.

"He's insisting that your involved with something Bianca." Mia's voice lost it's joking quality. "You'd tell me. Wouldn't you Bianca?"

She stared at her friend, licking her lips nervously. She looked down at her crushed toes and sighed.

"Yeah Mia." She lied quietly. Mia nodded and to Bianca's relief didn't press further. Instead she offered her hand and hauled the bruised girl to her feet. Bianca groaned. Her left leg had stiffened during her nap.

"Come on out. I saved you the best of the lawn chairs." She promised with a wink. Bianca laughed as she let herself be led out of the room. At the smell of cooking meet she quickened her step, her stomach reminding her that the last time she had eaten had been hours ago. She brushed her foot against a cabinet counter and screamed out in Italian. She was still cursing vehemently when Mia led her out to the now laughing men.

"Your sadistic." Bianca growled at them as she limped into her chair. To her immense relief she was not required to get up again as Mia brought her a beer and a burger. She wolfed them down within five minutes.

She was forced to tell the story of what happened again for Mia, Dom and Jesse's benefit. She told the same thing she told V.

"They were just some guys I know. I tried to show off, lost control and poof. Down I went." Bianca ignored their incredulous glances. She didn't really want to share her cousin's role in this quite yet. Hopefully never.

"You could have been killed out there, girl." Leon warned as he sipped from his beer, shaking his head at her nonchalant attitude about it all.

"He's right. Bikes are different from cars Bianca, your open to the elements." Dom said as he stared into the fire, he tilted his Corona at her. "You should be more careful."

"I'm trying Dom." She muttered into her beer. Her thoughts trailed to her brother and her cousin. And what it was they were doing. God she hoped they weren't out seeking revenge. If either one of them was killed she didn't know what she'd do. Thankfully Mia saved her again, drawing the conversation to the up coming races this Friday. Bianca was content to listen to them talking, loving the passion that took V's face whenever they talked about cars. It made him seem so happy, so alive.

As if sensing her glaze Vince turned to look at her and scowled when he realized she'd been watching him. Bianca fought the urge to look away and held his stare. Whether he liked it or not. Mia said to be bold if she wanted Vince. And Bianca was interested.

Bianca almost jumped when her cell went off. Reaching into her pocket she frowned when she saw the number. Why would VJ be calling her?

"Oh shit!" She'd slept through her shift! Frantically she answered the phone. "VJ man I am so sorry. I completely forgot about work. Oh crap I even promis…"

"Calm down. It's all right. I'll let it slid this time, seeing how you were in an accident. How are you by the way?" Bianca didn't like the strained edge of VJ's tone.

"Fine. My toes are swollen as hell but the boots saved them."

"And the bike?"

"It's all cosmetic. You cool?" Bianca asked, leaning forward in the lawn chair nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Bianca's eyes narrowed. That was to quickly said. "I'm gonna go. Don't worry about work. Stay at Mia's until your healed. Don't touch that bike with a gimp foot, got it?"

"Yeah. VJ, do you think you could bring some of my bike paint over? And maybe some clothes? Oh and my textbooks!"

"Sure thing kiddo. I gotta go." Bianca frowned as she shut the phone.

"I smell fish." She mumbled as she leaned back. "Dominic, can I stay for a few days? I really shouldn't be working the Monster with a bum foot."

"Sure thing kid." Dom answered with a smile. "We got more then enough room for strays."

The night grew later and they talked merrily around the fire. More like the Toretto team talked and Bianca listened and laughed. She wasn't quite sure when she feel asleep again. But she awoke to the smell of grease and man. It took her a moment to realize she was being carried somewhere. She opened her eyes to find herself being carried bridal style by Vince.

She fought to keep her breath even as she closed her eyes again. This was almost like a dream come true. Except that her toes hurt like a bitch and he was most likely still irritated with her.

Bianca allowed herself to shift in his arms for the pure satisfaction of making him pause and feeling the muscles ripple under his shirt as he readjusted his grip on her. Bianca sighed as she felt the warmth of his hands through her clothes.

Yep. A dream come true.

Letting out a small waking sound Bianca opened her eyes and looked up a Vince.

"V?" She mumbled in fake confusion, wrapping an arm around his neck as if panicked that she would fall.

"You fell asleep. Mia wanted me to bring you up. We should just give you the guest room. You use it enough." He said as he completed the obstacle of the stairs and headed towards the guest room. Bianca all but glowed at hearing the low rumble of Vince's words through his chest.

"Thanks." She said softly as he set her down on the bed. Vince waved her off and headed towards the door. Bianca bit her lip. Mia's words flew through her head.

'Be bold Bianca. You got be bold if you want Vince.'

And she wanted to get Vince.

"V?" He paused at the door and turned to look back at her. "I wasn't trying to be mysterious." Bianca said quietly as she sat up and pulled the covers over her body. Vince shrugged. Bianca looked down at her hands, fiddling them. "V…" She started hesitantly. "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"What?" His voice was sharp. Bianca gathered her courage and looked up. She almost winced at the look on his face.

"You can't say that you haven't noticed my interest over the past few months…I was just wondering if you were up to a burger sometime."

"I'll pass."

"Alright. Well...goodnight then." Vince nodded and shut the door. Bianca let out a groan. It had taken her almos three months to get up the courage to ask him out.

"Sei una fessi." Bianca muttered as she put her head on her knees.

* * *

Zoccola - Bitch 

Partire - leave

Capo – King (Leader)

Cugina – Cousin

Sei una fessi – You are an Idiot/Fool

* * *

**Christiana Anderson** – Thanks I've rearranged the links, tell me if those work better for you. 

**Scorching Reality **– Thanks so much! I'm flattered.

**Nascargirl05 **– Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it.

**Takerlover21 **– I hope this is good follow up. Nice name by the way.

**Myotheraccountisbetter** – I know plagiarism is frowned upon. I haven't borrowed anything from anyone's stories. I just now, when I was walking through Blockbuster, realized there was even a movie with this title. And it's about a zebra. I realized when reading your comment that there was a MotoGP rider named Valentino Rossi that I had completely forgotten about so perhaps that is what you were talking about.

My apologies if this story seems like others on the Fast and the Furious circuit. Go take a look at the LOTR or POTC stories, they're all virtually the same as well. And while I am sadden that you feel my story is a copy of someone else's and so unoriginal, I assure you it's plot is all mine.

Thanks for the warning about spell check, I'll try and be more careful. I don't have a beta right now so you'll have to put up with my errors for the moment. Oh and thanks for the warning about my pluralize things I mean to make possessive.

This will hopefully not be a Mary sue, Letty will be explained. Mia didn't know what happened, and because of this I couldn't write it. When I write a chapter in Dom's point of view it will undoubtedly be there.

In defense of Mary Sue's and their authors – **it is a natural way of which writing is practiced, developed and perfected.** Every writer has written one once in their life. Perhaps you should try and offer more support to these authors instead of spending your time labeling the story and trying to make the author feel bad. We were all new at this at one point.

Thank you for your opinions and your time. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

* * *

Any questions? Ask in the reviews and I'll answer them next chapter. 


End file.
